ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Athena Veronica
| birth_place = Venice Beach, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Palo Alto, California | family = | billed = Venice Beach, California | trainer = Dakota Kai and WWE Performance Center | website= | debut = January 2018 | retired = }} Athena Veronica is a professional e-wrestler who currently competes for ALPHA Wrestling. She is best known for her time in World Wrestling Entertainment, where she is a former NXT Women's Champion. Early Life After graduating from Stanford, University, where she played collegiate Volleyball, Athena Veronica decided to take her talents and athleticism to the world of professional wrestling! The Amazon was trained by Dakota Kai briefly during a stint in the independents, and then the WWE Performance Center for a few months before debuting on NXT! She eventually worked her way up to a Number One Contendership to the NXT Women's Championship. After winning her title match, she continued to defend her title for two months before losing it back to the woman from whom she had won it in the first place! Soon after, her contracted expired with WWE and she started looking for a new company to showcase her kicks and promote her values! Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2018) NXT In January 2018, Athena Veronica debuted for WWE on their NXT brand. She quickly racked up victories over Dakota Kai, Nikki Cross, Bianca Belair, and Amber Riley. She earned the Number One Contendership to Katie Ryan's NXT Women's Championship in her sixth match, defeating Candice LaRae. With five victories and only one loss heading into TakeOver, Veronica defeated Ryan to win her first NXT Women's Championship. Veronica successfully defended her title against Ryan in a rematch on the following show. She successfully defended the title two more times, once more on the show, and once at the next TakeOver, against Dakota Kai and Toni Storm. She went on to lose the title to Nikki Cross before her contract ran out. ALPHA Wrestling (2018) Debut On August 26th, Veronica made her on-screen ALPHA Wrestling debut during a backstage interview. Her contract signing was made official on August 27th. She quickly met Kai Stevens when she was celebrating her signing and they became friends. On the 29th Kai and Athena kissed and it seemed like they could become more than just friends. Over the course of weeks afterwards, Athena and Kai were revealed to be in a romantic relationship. Athena's debut was scheduled for the September 12th show in a tag team match with the number one contender, Samantha Taylor, taking on the team of Yoshino Nakano and Alice le Blanc. The team won when Samantha Taylor pinned Alice le Blanc with her California Dream finisher. Veronica was then booked to face ALPHA Women's Champion Ana Somnia on the September 19th show. A week later she teamed with Samantha Taylor in a losing effort against Somnia and Nakano when she was submitted by Somnia. She didn't appear on TV again until the 10th of October when she motivated her boyfriend for his match. A week after that she teamed with Nakano to defeat Samantha Taylor and Sara Daniels when she picked up the win for her team! Athena and her boyfriend got into a huge fight one more week afterwards and broke up briefly after teaming with Kai to win a mixed tag team match against Drake Young and McKenzie Valentine. They got back together soon after State of Emergency though! On the November 7th show she lost to Hayley Webb after Webb poked her in the eyes. Her locker room was vandalized during the show with a message for her boyfriend from the Chaos Contingent which led to a 3 on 2 handicap tag team match against Kaleb Krowe, Eden Darkly, and Stabby Abby. Athena and Kai won by DQ when Aaron Arkham hit Kai with a chair! The Chaos Contingent hit Athena with their finisher after the match. Personal Life After graduating from Stanford, University, where she played collegiate Volleyball, Athena Veronica decided to take her talents and athleticism to the world of professional wrestling! The Amazon was trained by Dakota Kai briefly during a stint in the independents, and then the WWE Performance Center for a few months before debuting on NXT! She eventually worked her way up to a Number One Contendership to the NXT Women's Championship. After winning her title match, she continued to defend her title for two months before losing it back to the woman from whom she had won it in the first place! Soon after, her contracted expired with WWE and she started looking for a new company to showcase her kicks and promote her values! She dated Kai Stevens during the Fall and Winter of 2018. In Wrestling * Finishing Maneuvers ** Veronikill (Vertebreaker) ** Stanford Screwdriver (Spinning Inverted Facelock Elbow Drop, sometimes into a Backbreaker) ** Pallas Kick (Scissors Kick) * Signature Maneuvers ** Blue Thunder Bomb ** Bridging Arm Triangle Choke ** Bridging Cross-Legged Fisherman's Suplex ** Corkscrew Neckbreaker ** Death Valley Driver (Sometimes done on the apron) ** Diving Moonsault (Sometimes done to the outside or off the apron) ** Falcon Arrow ** Multiple Kick Variations *** Art of the Kick (Question Mark) *** Chick Sick (Roundhouse) *** Drop *** Football (Sometimes done from the apron) *** Enzuigiri *** Gamengiri *** Jumping Heel *** Missile Drop *** Mule *** Pendulum *** Rapid Shoot *** Reverse Roundhouse *** Running to an opponent seated in the corner *** Running Punt *** Kalo-Kick (Running Yakuza to a cornered opponent) *** Spinning Back *** Spinning Wheel *** Shotgun Drop *** Switchblade *** Scorpion * Common Maneuvers ** Arm Trapped Rope Body Scissors Lock ** Armbar ** Back Suplex ** Blockbuster ** Bottom rope supported Corner Foot Choke ** Figure-Four Headscissors ** Figure-Four Leglock ** Judo Hip Toss ** Kneeling Jawbreaker ** Snap Suplex ** Suicide Dive * Nicknames ** Goddess ** Pallas ** The Amazon ** The Kick Artist * Entrance Music ** "Veronica" by Junior * Career Record ** 20-13-1 Championships and Accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment ** NXT Women's Champion (1 time) Category:Characters